ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathias Freeman
Mathias Freeman made his debut in the final show of WOF later to be sold to Heath Lancaster's HVW when WOF collapsed where he climbed the ranks and managed to take the HVW Continental Title in his rookie year. His current win/loss record is 14-5-2 with pinfalls over some of the huge names in the fed including Eric Herrera, Kaji Fireson, Dustin Diablo and ex-world champ Amadeus. His style is largely striking, simple technique and high flying, with his leadfing finishing move being the Samurai Moonsault, and his submission being the rarely used, Black Amnesia, a guillotine sleeper applied to the rear. Is said to live on a mid level rooftop in New York city, after re-locating from the UK 16 years ago. ---- Life before the ring Little is known of Mathias before he came to the USA, as shortly after arriving he was taken in by a relative to the New York State Psychiatric Institute by a relative from England who satrted work there at a similar time. He was first recognised in the amateur ranks nearly 8 years later at the age of 17. His style was very rough and brash, his success only limited by frequent DQ results given against him and the frequency his opponents required medical care, suffering from suffocation. Slowly a local school trained him, honing his skills to produce pinfalls and soon he was ready for the bigger stage, after a short time on the road with PWP, even taking the role of in-character General Manager, he was noticed and was given the opportunity to move back to New York and take contract with WOF in its final days. Wrestling career WOF Mathias only had one match while in WOF, and so his debut and final match in WOF was on the 18th December where thanks to travelled word it was seen fit to give him a spot on the card at WOF Apocalypse the biggest WOF show of the year, where he faced Puj in a 'debut Vs debut' match. Although he lost the match by submission, a small cheering section of WOF fans had warmed to him, but nevertheless, he feared he was in danger of being thrown out of the job, when WOF fell apart. HVW Fortunately, every contracted wrestler in WOF was offered to Heath Lancaster, and he accepted most of the contracts, one of which was Freeman's. After a short period of wilderness HVW kicked off and Mathias was on the first Shockwave card of the year, in a singles match where he defeated Bishop. He took another win against Ghalleon in the next show and then it was decided that alongside Anastagio Armanno Mathias would face the now worldly infamous Dark Army. The Dark Army The match was set as a tag match, against Grave Digger and Amy Chastaine, holders of the HVW World and Trans-Atlantic Titles. The match was a shock to everyone who witnessed, as Mathias actually managed to land a Samurai Moonsault on Digger, but shortly after, Faceless, the Dark Army enforcer interfered, giving the win to Mathias and Armanno but on the terms of a DQ. Nevertheless is gave Mathias a feud with Faceless which followed onto a tag match involving the final member of the Army Mathias had not faced; HVW Continental Title Holder Dustin Diablo. Dustin Diablo The rivalry with Faceless culminated in a tag match where he and Blood Reign faced off against Faceless and Blood Reigns rival, Dustin Diablo, who had just taken the HVW Continental Title from Blood Reign. Largely due to Blood Reign's efforts and Mathias taking a beating, they won the match, but Mathias started asking the GM Heath Lancaster for a shot at Dustin's title, due to his victory over him. He initially declined, but made instead a six man tag pitting him and Magick Spiral (Blood Reign and Odin Knyght) Vs Dustin and the Rapture Rangers. It came down to Dustin and Mathias, and although Dustin got the pin, it was enough to convince Heath, and so he booked a series of five matches for Mathias Vs Dustin, with the best of three winner taking the HVW Continental Title. To which Mathias' response was that although me may not take the gold, he promised Dustin that they would need all five matches. The first match at Mistakes and Glories saw Dustin take the series 1-0 after hardly an easy, but neither difficult match. The next match was booked for Shockwave, but Mathias managed to maintain his perfect singles record at Shockwave by beating Dustin, even if he did have to use the ropes to make the pin. Dustin was being distracted by other things, including Amy Chastaine's quest for Grave Digger's HVW World Title, so Mathias decided to sneak into Dustin's house and steal the Kouta, a mystical blade which shielded Dustin's darkest secret. Although he didn't know anything more, he knew it would get his attention. He was right, at the third match at Shockwave Dustin took back the Kouta, and after knocking him out, threatened to kill Mathias after the match was given as a DQ in favour of Freeman. At Meltdown, Mathias left the ring after Dustin displayed the Kouta, and knowing he didn't need to fight in order to guarantee the fifth match, he stayed away and lost by count out, drawing the series again at 2-2. After a short sabbatical Mathias was booked against Kaji Fireson, however, after winning his match Mathias then interfered in Dustin's Vs Pat Laba. This lead through to a short series of hardcore bouts involving the three of them, plus eventually, Shane Cassidy and Amadeus. It was then announced that Mathias and Dustin would next meet in their fifth match at Liberation a month away, and in the meantime Mathias was booked into adjacent singles matches; firstly in a non title bout against World Champ Grave Digger at Aftershock resulting in a loss that was closer than most expected, and an upset victory at Shockwave against the previous World Title holder Amadeus. The road then came finally to end at Liberation. It was a thrilling match which saw each man kick out of each other's finishing moves, including Freeman being the first ever to kick out of Dustin's Corkscrew. However when those around assumed he had nothing left he introduced his old submission finisher from his training years, and made Dustin pass out in the Black Amnesia, making Mathias the new HVW Continental Champion. HVW Continental Champion Dustin shook Mathias' hand after the bout, and handed the title to him, having earned not just the gold but the respect of one of the federation's veterans. His opponent first defence was a mystery when the fans chose Eric Herrera to face him in a Fan's Choice edition of Shockwave, and more recently Freeman took the title to Last Stand and walked away with it too when he faced old adversary Kaji Fireson. With all threats on the table, Mathias seems to answered his critics who claimed the title run would be short lived, but he now awaiting the next challenge that Heath throws at him when HVW returns for 2007. Career Accomplishments Titles Held *HVW Continental Champion Special Notes *Mathias has a perfect singles record at shockwave one on one. *No wrestler in HVW can claim a victory Vs Mathias the last time they faced him in the ring. In-ring Bio Alignment (Heel/Tweener/Face): Face Gimmick: Independence, freedom, mr joe average Entrance Music: Fatboy Slim – Right here, right now Entrance Description: The song starts with its slow melodramatic build up as Free enters the arena. The lights dimmed, he walks down with a single spotlight on him, looking straight ahead. He climbs through the ropes as the music starts going:- right here right now, right here right now…the drums build up and as he walks to the middle he throws both arms in the air as the beat kicks in, sending a white pyro out of each ring post exploding all at once above the ring like roman candles. The lights come on full as they explode and Free runs two opposite turnbuckles climbing each to throw his fists up in the air each time and then prepares punching the air as he waits for the match to begin. Ring Attire: His pale skin is accentuated by the simple dark blue attire, thigh length trunks, knee and elbow pads, boots. Enters ring wearing various dark t shirts which then are removed after the entrance. Basic Move Set *Dropkick *Roundhouse kick *Leg Drop *Top rope elbow drop *Snap Suplex *Backbreaker *Neckbreaker *Standing Tornado DDT *Back Elbow into turnbuckle *Single Leg Boston Crab into… *…single leg crab with bridge *Standing sleeper hold *Jawbreaker *Locked Monkey Toss – same as the original only you hold onto the arms creating *a stronger whiplash effect *Drop Toehold *Launchpad Lariat - Jumping off the second buckle into a flying lariat forcing *opponent to ground. Signature Moves *SPD - Springboard Pendulum Dropkick - with opponent outside he stands on the bottom rope, hands on top rope, jumps up and then swings his body above the bottom rope through to his opponent outside *German Suplex Pin *Standing Tornado DDT Finishing Moves *Primary Finisher: Samurai Moonsault – after dropping opponent in centre ring he runs up or performs a vertical leap or runs up onto the top turnbuckle and then immediately launches a moonsault off the top. Like a lionsault only from the top buckle. Perform with a weapon on the chest for a hardcore variation. *Secondary Finisher: Shot in the dark – Superkick to the back of the head *Submission/Special Finisher: - Black Amnesia. From behind wrap the right arm around the opponent’s throat, and then lock the wrist of the right arm in the pit of the left hand elbow and then apply pressure by grabbing the back of your neck with your left hand. There is a second stage to this move, but please ask before you want to use it, as I want to save it for the right match. *Hardcore Finisher: Wipeout - Opponent is laid on table inside or outside the ring, Freeman then jumps off an elevated position with chair in hand RVD style but instead of a kick he plants it under his feet as if boarding a skateboard and lands both feet and the chair on his opponent taking them through the table. Definitely last resort as landing in a standing position doesn't help my man either.... *Weapon Of Choice : Kendo Stick Career Record Overall Record 14 - 5 - 2 WOF 0 - 1 – 0 *12-18-05 Apocalypse – Puj Def. Freeman HVW 14 - 4 – 2 *01-29-06 Shockwave – Def. Bishop *02-12-06 Shockwave – Def. Ghalleon *02-26-06 Shockwave – (w/ Anastagio Armanno) Def. Grave Digger and Amy Chastaine by DQ. **Interference by Faceless *03-12-06 New Horizon – Def. Faceless by DQ. *03 26-06 Shockwave – (w/ Blood Reign) Def. Dustin Diablo and Faceless *04-23-06 Shockwave – Def. Trevor B *05-07-06 Shockwave – Dustin Diablo and The Rapture Rangers Def. Freeman, Blood Reign and Odin Knyght. **Dustin pins Freeman *05-21-06 Mistakes and Glories – Dustin Diablo Def. Freeman – 1/5 Match for Continental Title *06-04-06 Shockwave – Def. Dustin Diablo – 2/5 Match for Continental Title *07-16-06 Shockwave – Def. Dustin Diablo – 3/5 Match for Continental Title *07-30-06 Meltdown – Dustin Diablo Def. Freeman by Count Out – 4/5 Match for Continental Title *08-20-06 Shockwave – Def. Kaji Fireson *09-03-06 Shockwave – Dustin Diablo Def. Pat Laba – Triple Threat Hardcore Match *09-17-06 Shockwave – (w/ Dustin Diablo) fight to a no contest against Shane Cassidy & Pat Laba *09-24-06 Aftershock – Grave Digger Def. Freeman *10-01-06 Shockwave – Def. Amadeus *10-15-06 Liberation – Def. Dustin Diablo – 5/5 Match for Continental Title – Becomes HVW Continental Champion *11-26-06 Shockwave - Def. Eric Herrera to retain Continental Title *12-10-06 Shockwave - w/Billy Hush def. Kaji Fireson/Jonathan Chaos **-Elimination rules. Freeman pinned Kaji to win. *12-24-06 Last Stand - def. Kaji Fireson - Continental Title match Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers